We Fight!
We Fight! is a fan fiction by TheDragonGolen about a bunch of anime people fighting, this is on several fan wiki's for shows. Shows include - Dragon Ball Z (Goku and Vegeta), Bleach (Idchigo) , Naruto (Naruto and Sauske (defeated), One Piece (Luffy (defeated) and Zoro), Shaman King (Yoh (defeated) and Manta) Round 1 This is after the Frieza Saga. "Son Goku vs. Yoh Asukura" The announcer said Yoh had Amidamaru in his sword and was ready. Goku had all his power and was ready. "FIGHT" Yoh rushed at Goku, slowly due to him only being human. Goku fliped and tried to kick Yoh in the back, but Yoh blocked Goku's foot with his sword Goku's force pushed Yoh way back, Yoh jumped and cut Goku's face Yoh pushed Goku and Goku fell off a cliff, Yoh followed off the cliff and stabed Goku Goku turned Super Saiyan, reaching his "full" power at the time Goku began to kick Yoh on both sides of the face, Yoh got pushed into a bunch of rocks Yoh got out of the rocks and slashed Goku with all his might "Yoh! Your running out of power!" Amidamaru screamed Yoh cut off half of Goku's pants Goku punched Yoh in the face making him strugle Yoh kicked Goku, but he did nothing to the powered up Goku Goku jumped back ad screamed "Kamehameha!" shooting Yoh in the heart Winner - Goku Round 1 Fight 2 "Let's get ready! Manta vs Sauske!" Manta had Mosuke the swordsmith in his hammer. Sauske had his Kitana. "FIGHT!" Sauske punched Manta, Manta hit Sauske with his hammer Sauske's feet pushed on the dust, as Manta ran to Sauske Manta tried to cruse Sauske but missed and crushed the ground. The ground craked and made the whole place fall. Sauske and Manta fell, and went into a series of smashes and punches Manta crushed Sauske's head "Ow!" Sauske screamed Sauske grabed Manta's head and hit is against his knee "I will kill you!" said Manta Manta grabed his laptop and swithced mediums Manta crushed Sauske's rib and heart Winner - Manta Round 1 Fight 3 "Lets get ready! Naruto vs Luffy!" Naruto had his Shuriken and stuff. Luffy had his arms in front and ready to fight. "FIGHT!" Naruto did and backflip and ran straight Luffy tried to punch Naruto but Naruto ducked and caught his arm and pulled Luffy laid on the ground "You son of a bitc*!" Luffy screamed Luffy punched Naruto, Naruto just got back on his feet and went forward Luffy went into a series of punches with Naruto then, Naruto went nine tails Naruto clawed Luffy's face, making him fall in pain Naruto jumped, put his legs straight, flew straight to Luffy and kicked "We both know who's gonna win Luffy, give it up." Naruto said Luffy tried to punch but Naruto punched Luffy for the last time. Winner - Naruto Round 2 People in this round - Goku and Vegeta, Idchigo, Manta, Naruto, Zoro Pairings - Goku vs Idchigo, Manta vs Zoro, Vegeta vs Naruto Newcomers - (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Urameshi (Shaman King) Hao Asukura Category:Crossovers Category:Page added by TheDragonGolen